forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Danica todd lockwood.jpg
Is this Danica? With regards to the edit summary of this edit, can we know this is an illustration of Danica? The source doesn't clarify this, and unless this can be shown beyond reasonable doubt, I don't think we can assume this, can we? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 23:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Cover art often differs from the text descriptions, due to mis- or no communication between author and artist, or the artist feels something might visually work better. Remember when Drizzt was an old balding white dude with a plate on his head? :) She's in the book, she's shown standing beside the Bouldershoulders, and who else could it be? It's a very reasonable assumption to make. -- BadCatMan (talk) 05:14, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I appreciate it's very clear, but the way I always think of it is if a lawyer came along. Can I prove that it's Danica in a court? Alternatively, think of someone in the community who "has it in" for the wiki and wants to discredit it. This person might legitimately claim that the wiki is portraying unconfirmed information! ::For me it actually looks worse if the textual description doesn't match the image, because it's an obvious opening for claims of inaccuracy. I think it would be better to omit the image in this case, but, as always, welcome opinions on this. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 10:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not sure how one could prove it's not Danica. The image comes from the back-cover of Servant of the Shard, via cover artist Todd Lockwood's website, and depicts the final fight against the dragon there. Of all the other characters in that scene, there's no one else it could be. Certainly not one of the male drow. A different hair colour is an extremely minor quibble (maybe she's standing in shadow?), especially if Drizzt can be depicted as an old white human. -- BadCatMan (talk) 11:48, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::PS: Consider some strawberry blond girls here and consider how dark brown Danica's hair might seem in a cave. -- BadCatMan (talk) 11:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, some of those Google Image Search pictures are creeping me out! ;) I take your point though. But the reader must also be able to take it. How about if we were to explain this via a footnote attached to the image caption, and also on the image description itself on the image's own page? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 12:01, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::From what I've seen Googling for information on the character and image we have, on the one hand, accepting this as Danica, absolutely everyone on the Internet. And on the other, disagreeing on the basis of hair colour, one anonymous passer-by. :) :::::Yeah, a note is fine. -- BadCatMan (talk) 12:06, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::How's that? :) Fw190a8 (talk · ) 12:25, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::A bit labored, but that's fine. :) I'd've gone with a simpler "Though Danica is normally described with strawberry blond hair, this image depicts her with brown hair." (Maybe she dyed it before the final battle, to go with piercings and punk image she adopted? :D ) -- BadCatMan (talk) 13:03, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well everyone knows having many piercings adds +2 to all attack rolls! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 20:29, October 6, 2012 (UTC)